


Play Pretend

by littlesmile



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kihyun hired a fake boyfriend, Kihyun is an awkward patootie, M/M, Shownu will fall for Kihyun, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmile/pseuds/littlesmile
Summary: Kihyun didn't really want to do it but he was forced to get a fake bf on the internet just because his cousins wouldn't stop picking up on him





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable to save notes and im lazy wtF so this is my first attempt at Showki and i saw an article online about a Thai guy offering fake rs on fb, it seemed pretty professional and it made me think of a fic idea so there you go. It wasn't beta test and I haven't sleep yet so enjoy HAHA  
> This fic is for Z. Happy Birthday dude! Love you man. I hope you enjoy this lame fic wtF   
> I've been writing a couple and I'm gonna upload a Hyungwonho fic either tomorrow. 
> 
> ps: im really lame with the titles so pls suggest me a good one /cries;

Kihyun was satisfied being alone, he knows he won't stay single forever but as of the moment he enjoys his time alone, his time being single and he doesn't like the idea of being in a relationship since he basically doesn't know how to handle and maintain one.

It would be a pain in the ass to get a girl and then date her, comfort her, text her and it just feels too early for him to be in a relationship, he also thinks it's like the same thing of having a child, because you need to be responsible for everything and so the thought never crossed his mind at all. 

One day his cousins became too serious with their jokes, they jokingly said once that if Kihyun doesn't get a girlfriend or be in a relationship any sooner they won't stop bugging him. He didn't mind since he's a hundred percent sure that the boys wouldn't go "that" far but it so happened that that joke became serious. The boys started teasing him and by teasing, they started stealing kisses from him and Kihyun didn't like any of those. Sometimes one of his cousins would hold his hand in public and pretend as though they're in a relationship when they're clearly not. His cousins wouldn't stop unless he gets himself either a girlfriend or.. boyfriend? 

it's been a month and Kihyun wants to put an end to this craziness, he swore to God he'd pay just to get his crazy cousins out of his life but sadly it doesn't work like that. 

** 

After some time Kihyun told himself that he's sure of getting a fake girlfriend online and now there he is, sitting in front of his computer. He was about to submit his request but he was too nervous so he ended up checking his request, he kept on reviewing it and accidentally chose "boyfriend" instead of girlfriend and clicked on submit. He suddenly panicked, screaming internally on a mistake he did. _Oh God, what have you done Yoo Kihyun, you're such an idiot._

_Oh well, it has been done so there's no going back._

** 

After an hour of waiting, he received a message from his facebook and a friend request. He read the message said 

Shownu: Good day sir, my name is Shownu and I'm from the Dream Online. I've received the request that you submitted but I just wanted to make sure if I'm on the right page. You mentioned that you wanted to hire a boyfriend? and that is for how many days if I may ask? payment depends on based on the days and hours. Thank you. 

Kihyun just finished reading the message and he was surprised to see a respond this fast, and now he was all nervous. He doesn't know what to do. Maybe he's freaking out.

_Will I really do this? What do I do? WHAT DO I SAY. YOO KIHYUN CALM DOWN. YOU GOT THIS._

_If they won't stop then I really don't have any choice, and besides if it's a girl I'm sure they'll just bully her or harass her, I don't want that. Right, so this is perfect so just get your shit together Kihyun and you're good to go._ he gulped. 

Kihyun: Hi there! yes, it's Yoo Kihyun and you're correct. I submitted a request earlier. Let's see... well I actually want a relationship on facebook if that's possible and... I still don't know for how many days but, just bill me and I'll pay you online if that's fine? also, leave comments on my post, it's up to you how many likes or comments you'll leave. ALSO, please don't judge. I'm not gay-- I just.. I just wanted my cousins to leave me alone 

he responded then after a few seconds he started biting his nails. 

_Oh my God, did it come off so weird.. am I weird? Holy crap._

Shownu: Ah no, I don't judge. I'm sorry sir. Alright then so I'll just take note of everything and will tell you once the transaction is over, sounds fair? and also just inform me what else to do so I can meet your expectations. Please do give me a go signal so we can start right away. 

Kihyun was surprised to see how fast the guy replied and so it got him curious and excited so he continued talking to him. 

Kihyun: No, no. Please don't call me sir, call me Kihyun if that's fine by you and yes that's fair enough, thank you! and sure thing. By the way is it okay if I see what you look like? I'm sorry. I just wanted to know.. and I'll let you know soon, maybe tomorrow sounds like a perfect timing? Haha, why am I even asking you. 

And within a minute Kihyun received a photo. It was a photo of a guy, tanned skin with monolid eyes but definitely good looking. Kihyun did not expect this, he gulped staring at the photo when he was distracted by the "pop" sound of facebook. 

Shownu: Yeah, here it is. I'm kind of bad at taking photos, I apologize for that. I'm available from 10 am up to 10 pm. 

Kihyun: Right so uh yeah thank you! and it's not bad, okay? You can start tomorrow morning, haha andd I need to sleep now. Goodnight! 

and with that, Kihyun already logged off from his facebook (or not since he's online on his mobile) and this made him nervous. He felt his heart beating fast and he questions why. 

_He's a guy, and I'm a guy but why do I feel like my heart's about to explode?_

He clutched his chest, inching to his bed before going off to sleep. 

It's already 10:30 am when he checked his phone, he overslept for a couple of hours since he normally wakes up around 7:00 am but this time, he woke up pretty late. He wondered why, lately he's been pretty stress with work and school and today, gladly he doesn't have school to attend and work to go so he's staying at home unless he wants to go outside. He chose to stay at home and take a break when he checked his facebook, all notifications from Shownu.

Shownu: Good morning, Kihyun-ah. I still don't know how to properly address you so please just correct me. Anyway, how are you doing? I hope you have a lovely day. 

_30_ notifications from Shownu. 

Shownu left a comment on your profile picture. 30 minutes ago. 

**"You look beautiful as always."**

Several people had liked his comment and this surprised Kihyun making him screamed "ya" 

He instantly typed a respond on Shownu's lovely message 

Kihyun: OYIKRHK OMG WHO TOLD YOU TO LEAVE A COMMENT LIKE THAT. 

Shownu: Ah hello, which one? I'm sorry. Do you want me to take down the comment? 

Kihyun: No I.. I'm sorry, it's just.. it was kind of embarrassing. It's. It's embarrassing indeed but it's just.. it feels new to me when someone leaves a comment like that on my profile picture. 

Shownu: I understand, thanks for telling me. Anyway, how would you like me to react next time? for me to perform better for next time. 

Kihyun: I, I actually don't know. I'm so sorry. 

Shownu: How about, "You look great?" or "I miss you." 

Kihyun: Umm I guess that'll work better... anyway I'll chat with ya later, I'm gonna cook for breakfast. 

Shownu: Okay then, eat well princess~ 

Kihyun: iM IM SORRY??? 


	2. Too much or too fast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It annoys Kihyun how it has come to this. This wasn't part of the plan and now he needs Shownu for more than a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much for the lovely feedbacks and kudos.i appreciate it. Here's the 2nd chapter and it's confirmed that there will be a 3rd chapter. I actually want to make this at least 5. Anyway, I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I tried to make it funny or maybe not. I hope you guys aren't disappointed :( give me comments.

It was one of those days that Kihyun needed to visit his mom, it's not like he doesn't want to but, he doesn't like the idea of meeting his cousins. It used to be that he liked going out with them but one day they decided to joke around him that it became too much.

Kihyun packed his stuff, on his way to his mom's place, wishing that the boys aren't around so he can have peace. 

_Please, please. I've been so nice lately and I deserve a reward, and not seeing those idiots for at least a month is enough._

and speaking of the devil he opened his eyes to see _two idiots_ , 

I mean his cousins, on their way to his mom's house. 

_Oh crap, I guess not. I'm so unlucky today._

he said, accepting his fate when he looked around, left to right. 

_Yoo Kihyun, you still have time to back out. You still have time to go back. Come on, what's your decision?_

\---- 

Kihyun finds himself sitting on the couch, shared with Seungwoo and Youngjae, the idiots-- his cousins. 

"I'm glad to see that you guys are visiting more often." She smiled at them. 

_Kihyun returned her a fake smile._

"So Kihyun my dear, how was school?" She asked in a lovely tone. 

"School's fine mom, I'm good. Thanks." 

"That's good to know my dear. I'm happy you still manage to come home despite your schedule." She said, slightly worried. 

"Mom I'm fine, thank you, though." 

"Yes but just to let you know, it's totally fine if you can't come, after all, you have work and you're studying so I'm wondering, do you still have time for yourself dear?" 

"Um, I'm alright mom, thanks really. I'll just let you know if I can't come," he responded. 

  
Kihyun's mom went back to the kitchen, preparing for their food when his cousins closed their distance. 

"Hey, Yoo my boo. Yooboo my yeobo." Youngjae imitate fake kissing sounds, laughing at his horrible joke. 

Seungwoo joined in and laughed with Youngjae's stupid joke and just by this it already pissed Kihyun off. 

They stopped laughing, both looking at him. 

"so how's it going, Kihyun-hyung?" asked Seungwoo. 

"I bet you still don't have a girlfriend or... a boyfriend. I guess you're stuck with us." Youngjae added, putting his arms around Kihyun. 

Kihyun was getting annoyed by how clingy the two are, sticking their nose in his business and trespassing his personal space. 

  
Kihyun: Shownu, are you there?? please if you're there call me right away! my number is +82 X5 X0X7 YY2Y I need your help. 

  
Kihyun was waiting for a reply, he really needed to get an excuse to get away from these idiots or else they won't stop bugging him. 

  
Shownu: Sure, as in right now?  


and before Kihyun could even respond he already received a call from an unknown number. 

  
"No, the first thing we'll do is, we'll go to the park with Kihyun and then I'll hold his hand and then you'll-" Youngjae was interrupted when Kihyun stood up, holding a phone near his ear. 

"Oh hi there babe, you called." Kihyun chuckled. It was a sweet chuckle, and they've never seen Kihyun like this before. 

"Wait, what's going on? it can't be." Seungwoo said in shocked. 

"Kihyun are you sure about this? hey!" Youngjae took the phone from Kihyun's hand. 

  
"Hello, Kihyun-ah? ah yes, I did. I'm sorry for bothering, I just missed you." said Shownu in an embarrassed tone.  


Youngjae was surprised to hear a man's voice from the other line, he then looked at Kihyun with a judging look on his face yet shocked at the same time. 

  
"Hello, are you perhaps, Kihyun's boyfriend?!" Youngjae said in a shocked tone.  


  
"Um, I'm assuming Kihyun haven't tell you yet. I don't know who you are but yes, I am Kihyun's boyfriend," he said like a proud man.  


Kihyun doesn't know what they're talking about but he knew that his cousin was surprised to see this. Youngjae didn't see it coming. 

  
Seungwoo suddenly butt in.  


"Hey hey, what's going on? what are you guys doing? and Youngjae-hyung who's Kihyun-hyung's calling. Is it his girlfriend?" Seungwoo bombarded them with questions. 

  
Youngjae didn't say anything and handed him over the phone. 

  
"Hello? can you kindly give back the phone to Kihyun." he said. 

  
"Hello there, I'm Seungwoo and I'm Kihyun-hyung's cousin and you are? .." 

  
"I'm Shownu, I'm Kihyun's boyfriend." he chuckled a little. 

  
Seungwoo froze for a moment 

  
The word "boyfriend" was stuck in his head and he can't process. He froze for good seconds till Shownu broke the silence by saying-- 

  
"right it was nice meeting you Seungwoo, now can you hand the phone back to Kihyun? I don't think it's the right time for me to introduce myself since Kihyun never mentioned anything yet." he kindly asked.  


Seungwoo handed the phone over Kihyun and sat on the couch with Youngjae, rethinking about life.  
All along they thought Kihyun wouldn't get a lover and the word "boyfriend" would Kihyun even get one? it was so unexpected that they couldn't believe it. 

  
"Finally." said Kihyun in a small voice before he lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Hello babe, I'm sorry about that, um my cousins tend to be annoying. Anyway, I'm glad you called. I miss you too." he said, flashing a sweet smile to which his cousins stared at. 

  
_Never have I seen Kihyun smiled like this. He's so pure and cute._ Youngjae said in his mind. 

  
"It's alright, it's just that maybe if they were excited to talk to me they could've asked you first. I'm sorry, I've exposed us without your permission." Shownu sounded like he committed a mistake. 

"Uh no, it's clearly fine! don't be sorry, I'll just call you back later so we can talk about this, okay?" Kihyun said worriedly. 

"Alright then later it is. I love you Kihyun-ah~" he said in a sweet tone. 

Kihyun think it would be inappropriate to ignore and so he responded 

  
"Okay, I love you too." he smiled before ending the call. 

  
"Kihyun, was that your girlfriend?" his mom was pretty shocked, she couldn't believe her son saying the words 'I love you' to someone else besides his family.  
As far as she knows Kihyun wasn't the type to mutter such words and last time she checked Kihyun wasn't interested in dating at all so this caught her attention. 

"Kihyun, you're now keeping secrets from your mom, tell me about it!" she said in a sulky tone. 

  
"Mom I--" 

  
_Oh shit, yeah. I love you too huh? What's good Kihyun? and now your mom also fell for your stupid fake relationship which was only supposed to be for your idiot cousins._

  
"Mom.. uh actually.." Kihyun gulped, is he gonna say it? will his mom accept it? and before he could even tell his mom his cousins already-- 

  
"AUNTIE, KIHYUN HAS A BOYFRIEND." They both said in synchronized 

"Auntie he has a deep voice," said Youngjae 

"Auntie I bet he's taller than Kihyun-hyung." Seungwoo added. 

"Auntie he might be a macho dancer." 

"Auntie I think he's muscular!" 

"Auntie--" 

  
"Shut up you two," Kihyun said in an annoyed tone. 

  
He stepped outside, embarrassed with all of the things he'd done. 

_Did I make the right choice? great, now my mom thinks I'm gay._

After a minute his mom was right behind him. 

"Kihyun, dear I'm sorry. I'm not judging you, you're still the same Kihyun for me. I don't mind if you got yourself a boyfriend." she said, hugging her son from behind. 

  
Kihyun wouldn't answer at all, not because he doesn't believe her because he can't stand it. He's lying and she thinks he's in love when it's clearly all a setup but now that it has come to this he can't tell her the truth, not yet. 

  
"It's just that I can't believe you're falling in love. I'm happy for you, all along I thought you're gonna live your life alone and I don't want that, I want someone out there to love you, to love you like I do, or love you more than I do," she said sincerely. 

  
This made him feel guilty at some point, his mother thinks he's fallen in love and it's the worst thing that could happen because he'll be needing Shownu for more than a month, he thinks and so he'll be working hard for everything. 

  
"Mom, thank you for understanding and for saying those words. It made me feel better. Maybe someday I'll let you meet him, but not for now, okay? he's pretty shy and we're just new." he turned around, putting his hands around her shoulder blades. 

  
"of course son, I understand, thank you." she said, smiling at him. They went back inside to eat and saw the two staring at Kihyun. 

"Kihyun, we're sorry." said both. 

"Kihyun-hyung we were just shocked and now we're curious what he looks like." said Seungwoo. 

"and I just couldn't believe it, it was just shocking." said Youngjae. Kihyun's mom looked at them both. 

"you two, stop sticking your nose to Kihyun's personal life. He barely even told me anything about his boyfriend so what makes you think he'll tell you two first? if ever he speaks about his boyfriend he will tell me first, right Kihyun?" he looked at her and Kihyun nodded shyly. 

  
\------ 

His visit for his mom has ended and now he's back at his dorm, contemplating whether to call Shownu or not. After an hour of thinking, he's now holding his phone but still indecisive whether to give Shownu a callback or not when his phone rang. This interrupted Kihyun which made him throw his phone in shocked. 

He quickly gets out of his bed to get back his phone and saw that the same number from two days ago was calling him. He answered without any hesitation. 

  
"Hello?" his voice sounds shaken, nervous. 

  
"Ah hello there Kihyun-ah, I'm sorry for calling. I'm just. well um, you said you'd call back but I thought you forgot so I thought I'd call back instead." he said shyly. 

  
Hearing his voice made Kihyun more nervous, honestly, he has never been so nervous when speaking to someone through calls. He likes the vibe he gets from Shownu's voice, the awkwardness and for some reason, he finds it cute. It was kind of reassuring, his voice sounds like it's to say something, _literally > it screams more than what it seemed like. It was a deep yet calm voice and It's weird but he can't explain it but whenever he hears Shownu's voice he feels safe, it's strange and he wishes he could just erase this feeling. _

  
"Um.." 

  
Kihyun snapped back to reality. 

  
"Um ah yeah! thanks for calling and no need to be sorry, I'm the one who needs to be. I'm sorry. Yeah, actually it's nothing important. I actually wanted to apologize since I sounded demanding cause I told you to call me right away." he meant it yet he was nervous at the same time. 

  
"Well, isn't it my job though? it's alright. I don't have a problem. I'm glad I was ale to help you." he smiled. 

  
"Yeah, thank you. " 

  
Shownu wanted to talk more, ask him how is Kihyun's doing but is he in the place to even ask all of the questions he had in his head? and besides he's not so good in talking so it ends here. After all, he's just a fake boyfriend who Kihyun hired online.  
Sure, Kihyun sounded so sincere and thankful but maybe that's because Shownu has done his job and their relationship can't extend to being friends. Shownu knows he can't. 

  
"You're welcome, and just message me or call me if you need something, thank you," Shownu said before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Was it too fast, rushed? Or idk. I'm sorry ;w; I wasn't in the mood to write fics the past few days, I mean I don't wanna get rid of the fluff. I should write this when I'm in a good mood.
> 
> Ps: Seungwoo and Youngjae, I'm not very sure if they'll behave like this so I apologize if they acted very ooc :(


	3. What Do I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Shownu are officially in a relationship on Facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lame, I just thought I'd write cause I really don't want this to get delayed.  
> this came out naturally, like I was writing free form or Idk what term HAHAHA and im tired,  
> anyway i hope you'll like it!  
> please give feedbacks in order for me to improve! :)

The days went by, Kihyun was getting himself occupied with school and work, although he still had time to check his facebook though. Everyone was almost fooled, he doesn't know if he should be happy or what but he's glad that the clinginess of his cousins lessen. or not. 

  
Youngjae created a group chat. Youngjae added Yoo Kihyun. Youngjae added Yoo Seungwoo Youngjae named the group to "3Yoo Only Yoo"  
Youngjae: Kihyun, is it really true though? I mean.. are you and Shownu are still a thing?! 

Seungwoo: Are you guys still dating? 

  
Kihyun was surprised to see a group chat, he thought it was over but oh well, guess not. 

  
Kihyun: what is this 

Youngjae: a group chat, obviously. 

Seungwoo: just for the three of us. 

Kihyun: wtf 

Youngjae: Kihyun please answer my question. 

Seungwoo: Hyung please tell me this is all a lie. 

Youngjae: yeah, this a nightmare seriously :((( 

Kihyun: shut up you two, why don't you just go and get yourselves a lover. I bet you guys got nothing to do that's why you keep bothering me. 

Seungwoo: hyung!!! dont leave us!!! :'((( 

  
Kihyun left the group chat. 

  
Youngjae: come back!!!!! 

  
\-- 

  
Kihyun sighs, he was venting his anger. He can't believe that it's not over yet. Oh well, things are not gonna be easy. Back then when someone confessed to him the two didn't let the girl get any closer and it was unforgettable. Why would they go this far? 

Kihyun was focused on his thoughts when his phone vibrated. 

  
Shownu left a comment on your status. 

  
Kihyun opened to check the notification. 

  
**Shownu: Are you alright, babe?**

  
It caught him off guard, it's been a week already and he's still with his fake relationship with Shownu, although they haven't really put up the fake relationship on facebook.  
Kihyun didn't give the go signal and Shownu didn't ask why. Kihyun wondered but then he remembered, that he's in charge of almost everything. He was about to message Shownu when he saw the other typing, surprisingly the corners of his lips pulled into a smile, waiting for the reply. 

And when the reply got delayed his smile disappeared but after a few seconds the sound 'pop' rung on his phone. 

  
Shownu: hello there kihyun-ah, do you mind if i send a relationship invitation? i mean.. it's, well uh, I shouldn't be asking, I'm sorry. 

  
Kihyun doesn't mind and for some reasons he was screaming _"yes! yes!"_ In his head but then he kept his composure, a red glow crept up on his cheeks. 

  
Kihyun: sure! and nope, it's okay. Actually it's the whole point right. If you want you can decide the date, well anyway let's put the day you messaged me. I think that was around January 9? 

  
He found it relaxing when chatting with him, he thought maybe it would be fun to talk with him in real. 

  
Shownu: alright then.. thanks. 

Kihyun: no, thank you. 

  
\-- 

  
Kihyun was mostly on and off on his Facebook but after checking back on his phone he saw the relationship request and so he clicked 'confirm' he was a bit hesitant but he thought it was for the best, for his cousins to leave him alone and for the other annoying pests to leave him at peace. 

After a few minutes his notification bar exploded with likes and comments. He didn't have much friends on his Facebook however almost everyone from his list commented. 

  
Yoo Kihyun and Shownu are now in a relationship. Since January 9, 2017. 

  
Lee Jooheon: Kihyun-hyung omg! is this for real?!  
Shin Hoseok: omg omg omg congrats!!  
Lee Minhyuk: going strong? go go go!  
Min Yoongi: I approve.  
Im Changkyun: are you for real?  
Song Gunhee: are you guys dating? Wow, please upload a photo soon!!  


  
Kihyun was more than surprised to see waves of comment on his relationship status. He was rather embarrassed and couldn't answer to those responses. The comments came from his friends, or close friends. He didn't expect this, he was so done. 

He put down his phone, lying on the bed while staring at the ceiling. 

  
_Why does my heart beat fast?_ he asked himself.  
_Why do I get all excited, what's there for?_  
_Why do I feel so happy?_

He smiled before falling asleep. 

  
\-- 

  
The next morning Youngjae and Seungwoo saw the relationship status on their newsfeed. It caught their eyes and they couldn't believe it. So Kihyun was indeed serious, he wouldn't go this far if he doesn't love someone. 

"Wow I can't believe it. I'm wondering, have they meet in person though?" Seungwoo wondered. 

"Right, that's the question. As far as I know, I think they haven't yet." Youngjae cupped his chin. 

"What makes you think so?" Seungwoo asked. 

"I don't know, I just feel like they haven't? I could be wrong though." 

"Oh well, I guess Kihyun-hyung's left us." the younger said in a rather sad tone. 

"No no no, we ain't letting that guy take Kihyun from us." Youngjae pulled Seungwoo into a hug. 

"but they're dating." 

"well, we gotta prove that he's worth it, he ain't getting Kihyun from us if he'll just end up hurting him, right?" he looked at the younger's eyes and he nodded. 

Youngjae doesn't know exactly what to feel but that Shownu guy better take care of their Kihyun or else they'll kill him if he made him cry. 

  
\-- 

  
Seungwoo added Yoo Kihyun in the group. 

Seungwoo: hyuungg! Congrats!!! 

Youngjae: wow so you really did it, congrats!! 

Kihyun: uh thanks I supposed,. Lol. 

Youngjae: Kihyun you're still our precious Kihyun, if he hurts you then he'll never see the sunrise. 

Seungwoo: you bet. 

Kihyun: wow--  
Kihyun: okay..  
Kihyun: thanks, i guess.  


  
Kihyun was slightly touched by their words but the annoyingly clingy touchy memories of them with him rung on his head and so he gripped the can that he was holding, squeezing it firmly. 

  
\-- 

  
Kihyun and Shownu has been exchanging sweet words, they're not that showy in the public however, Kihyun's responds show that their relationship came off naturally realistic.  
Everyone was supportive of their relationship even his cousins, he almost can't believe it and when he got home to see his mom the first question she asked was the status of their relationship. 

  
"Kihyun, so how was your relationship doing so far? still dating that guy you mentioned 2 weeks ago?" she asked enthusiastically, eyes glowing whilst looking at her son. 

"W-well, we're good, I guess." he responded shyly. 

"Well, does he send you messages? does he ask if you're okay? does he send you good morning and goodnight messages?" 

The wave of questions surprised Kihyun, he doesn't know how to take it nor answer them all. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that he's taking good care of you but basing on your answer, I'm sure he does." she pats him gently. 

"He's fine, he messages me a lot, he frequently asks me if I were alright, if I had already eaten or had sleep.. something like that.." his voice was mumbled as he go on. 

"That's good to know then. I'm glad that he's that kind of guy." she smiled happily. 

  
\-- 

  
Looking at his phone, it's 11:11pm and for some reasons he can't fall asleep. He went to check his facebook, he saw comments.  
They want to see photos of him and Shownu soon and this reminded him of something. _How will I show them a photo of me and Shownu?_ oh crap. He thought to himself. 

He checked his messages to see a message from his cousin. 

  
Youngjae: Kihyun, or rather Kihyun-hyung, I know I might be rushing or annoying you but, it would be great if you could introduce us properly to this Shownu guy, we're kinda curious what he looks like. I hope we'll see you guys together soon. 

  
_Why? Oh my God, why didn't I even think of this. I'm so stupid._

  
Kihyun hit his head a few times and for a second he thought he was going crazy because there is no way in hell that Shownu will agree to this. It was just a fake or some sort of pretend relationship. The guy can't go this far, _think Kihyun, what will you do?_

  
Kihyun puts his hand on his head, grabbing it firmly. 

_Ugh mom, what do I do?_ he said frustratedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the long wait, I'll try to write a lot, I'm just a lazyass.  
> i know some of you wants Shownu and Kihyun to meet already but I just gotta find a reason and Idk yet but now I think I do.  
> message me on twitter! @solemnmoonlight :)


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun get's his ass saved by his knight in shinning armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! first of all I am really sorry for not updating and I felt bad that this got stuck for months.  
> I've actually managed to wrote the chapter months ago however, I was busy and just not in the mood but  
> I hope you'l like it, I feel like there will be some changes with my writing because I haven't wrote that much lately and I really do apologize and thank you so much for the comments and for patiently waiting.

  
"What do I do?"  
these words keep on running on his head repeatedly. Kihyun wasn't supposed to be frustrated. This wasn't what he thought it would turn out to be when he first submitted the form. Everything's different now. Everyone on his list believed him for the craziness he put up.  
At some point he was sorry towards Shownu for dragging him into his mess and now that it has come to this he won't let it be turn to waste.  
  
He took out his phone, writing a message  
  
"Um hey, is it okay if we--" _No no.._  
He tapped the back button.  
  
"Don't you think we should--"  
_Wow that sounds so clingy, no._  
  
"Are you available tomorrow?"  
_Uh, we're not even dating._

  
Kihyun threw his phone on his bed, biting his nails. 

_Calm down Yoo Kihyun, you don't have to show a photo. Besides he said he wasn't photogenic._

New messages from Shownu pops up on his messenger. 

  
Shownu: Kihyun-ah  
  
Shownu: Good morning  
  
Shownu: Are you alright?  
  
Shownu: it seems like you're not doing fine at all.  
  
Shownu: I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to do this. **Shownu: I hope I'm doing well as your boyfriend.  
**

****

  
Kihyun saw all of the messages and at some point a dust of blush is evident on his cheeks. His lips has curled into a smile.  


  
Kihyun: Thank you and it's fine you deserve a feedback. You're doing well, thank you. 

Shownu: Thank you. 

Kihyun: honestly.. 

Shownu: yeah? 

Kihyun: ah nothing, thanks again. I'll catch you later. 

Shownu: okay then, take care. 

Kihyun took a deep breath, getting himself ready. He went outside, walking casually when he saw a cafe and so he decided to drop by. 

  
The smell of the fresh coffee beans and the ambience inside was just right which puts him in a good mood. Kihyun took a seat after he made his order. He's seated on a couch, patiently waiting. He was relaxed and so he smiled while reading a book. 

The young man was so focused on reading when his phone beeped, he received a message from his cousin Youngjae.  


Youngjae: hey you mentioned yesterday that you're meeting up with your boyfriend right? where you guys at? I'm coming in! :)  


Kihyun almost spit the the coffee from his mouth when he saw the text message from his stupid cousin  


Kihyun: no, not yet. I'm not telling you lol, it's our first date so maybe next time. 

  
He stirred his coffee using his straw, taking a sip through the straw when he received a message from Shownu 

  
Shownu: ah hi, where you at? 

  
He blinked a few times, before replying. 

  
Kihyun: Hello there, coffee shop lmao, why'd you asked though? 

  
He wondered. 

  
Shownu: ah nothing, just wanted to know.   
Kihyun: okay then~  


  
_God he's been acting like a real boyfriend, it's too good that I'm almost forgetting that this is just an act or something like that._

  
Kihyun was about to exit the cafe when he saw a black haired guy, wearing a hoodie and when he saw his face, baam it's Youngjae his cousin. 

  
_What the hell is he doing in here?! Kihyun told himself, eyes completely in shock._

  
_I'm in deep shit._

  
He quickly went back to his seat, eyes rolling from left to right and to his disappointed the bastard entered the cafe. 

  
"Oh, Kihyun!" Youngjae approached him, smiling excitedly. 

"Oh, hey what are you doing here?" asked Kihyun, concealing his nervousness. 

"Well I just passed by and happen to see you, anyway where's Shownu?" he looked around looking for a tall male. 

"H-he's not here yet. Come on, you may leave now. He might misunderstood." Kihyun bit his lip nervously staring blankly. 

"What the hell?! he's not here yet? What the fuck Kihyun who would make you wait like that?!" Youngjae seemed pretty disappointed. 

"It's fine, okay? I can wait and I don't think he'd be pleased to see you around--" Kihyun was embarrassed,  
he wants to curl up on his bed and die because he knows there's no Shownu coming because he did not even inform the boy in the first place. He's just coming up with excuses to make his cousin leave him. 

"Chill, I just wanna see him okay? I just wanna know what that dude looks like and if he's worth it--" Youngjae was interrupted when a taller figure approached behind. 

  
"Hi," he said, out of breath. 

  
Kihyun was in pure shock.  
He could not believe what his eyes were seeing right now. He wants to scream but somehow his voice was stuck on his throat, preventing him to say anything. 

"I'm sorry for making you wait babe. I hope you're not mad at me" He smiled at Kihyun, seated on a chair beside the younger male. 

"You're Shownu?" Youngjae was absolutely surprised, Kihyun hit the jackpot, this guy's no ordinary tall guy. This guy looked like a celebrity. A model, a choreographer. He was way beyond Youngjae ever thought he'd be. 

"Yep, and you're Youngjae right? Kihyun's cousin?" he smiled warmly at him. 

"Y-yeah, it was nice meeting you." he was speechless. 

"Nice meeting you too." 

"Well, I guess I got what I came for. I'll leave you two, okay?" he hurriedly dash off the cafe. 

\-- 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to do that, right?" Shownu looked apologetic towards his boyfriend. 

  
After a few seconds Kihyun finally managed to get his self together.  


"Are you really Shownu, as in the guy I talk to?" the first thing that Kihyun asked. 

"Yes, do I look different?" 

"Well, how do I say this.." 

  
Kihyun was nervous, he can feel butterflies inside his stomach.  


"You look prettier in person." said Shownu who chuckled a little. 

"W-what?" Kihyun did not expect those words. Shownu was the first person to call him pretty and still the first to tell him in person. 

"You're pretty." Shownu repeated. 

"Why pretty?" 

"I don't know, for some reasons that word pops up in my head whenever I see you or your photos." He answered bluntly. 

  
Kihyun was embarrassed but he's thankful. It was almost impossible and it was as though fate brought them here, it's crazy. Shownu came exactly when he needed him. Like a knight shinning in armor ready to protect him. He stared at, amazed how he looked like in person and boyfriend was puzzled yet smiled instead.  


"Oh my god." Kihyun can feel his heart beating, thumping way too fast that he feels like a girl who just confessed. 

  
Shownu simply chuckled, he finds it adorable, every sound coming up from Kihyun's mouth. 

  
\-- 

  
Their date was simple, it wasn't supposed to be realistic or good as the normal dates but Kihyun was very satisfied. He knew he's the only one feeling this but he's happy. He's not even forgetting that everything's a contract which upsets him a little. 

  
"Thank you for today." said Shownu. 

"No, thank you. You saved me. That was a perfect timing." Kihyun chuckled, but really he was thankful. 

"You're welcome," Shownu smiled at him, a shy smile. Kihyun finds it cute, handsome? He's just too cute isn't he? 

and with that Shownu bid his farewell before his figure disappeared from Kihyun's sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at writing, come shout at me @solemnmoonlight  
> thank you so much for reading.


	5. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a month. I lost my note for this chapter so I wrote a new one and it's horrible. I'm so sorry :(  
> Didn't beta read cause I was busy with work and very restless these days.

Lying on his bed he still couldn't believe it happened. It felt like a dream.  
He freaking met Shownu and he was the nicest. A knight, a savior and totally a boyfriend material, what could he ask for?

He was like the definition of perfection. What was Yoo Kihyun thinking?

_Don't forget that this is not true._

He wanted to text the boy, to meet him but he has to come up with lame excuses to which he's awful at.  
The boy was contemplating whether to text him or not, to the point he sweats, cold sweat runs down his temples when his phone suddenly vibrated.

**Shownu: Good evening, you left your handkerchief and I thought I'd let you know. Let me know when you're available.**

There you have it, Kihyun felt blessed because he's given a chance to see Shownu.

**Kihyun: um sure, how about saturday? we'll meet at the cafe and if you don't mind I'll treat you food.**

He hoped he didn't sound too eager because he'd be doomed if he do.

Shownu received the message and it automatically put a smile on his face.

**Shownu: sure, see you then.**

It was a yes, Shownu said yes and Kihyun can't understand why he's smiling like an idiot right now.

  
Saturday was still far and he was getting all impatient because he misses Shownu and it feels weird because he suddenly gotten attached to him. It was crazy and he can't understand his self that he wanted to punch his self in the face for being too happy when in reality they're not dating.

Meanwhile on the other party Shownu feels the same and he just can't bring his self to express it better which is a good thing because if it doesn't show then he won't have to hide it.

Kihyun was working hard with school and work, almost being beaten to pulp because of how stressful both are but he's not giving up, definitely not.  
It was as if he was inspired and he finds it really weird.

It was morning and he was seated on a chair for his English class when someone poked him. He was startled and saw his friend, Minhyuk.

"you seem stress lately Kihyun, how are you even gonna see your boyfriend in a case like that?" said Minhyuk, pouting at him.

"do i? oh my gosh, you can't be serious. " Kihyun held his face, touching it and quickly grab a mirror and when he noticed how tired he looks he sigh.

"what do i do, we'll be meeting this Saturday and I haven't even prepare anything.. " he was on the verge of panicking but he was trying to calm his self by inhaling and exhaling.

"easy, just do your daily routine and and.. don't forget to wear slight makeup boyy! " Minhyuk pats his back, cheering him up.

"you go this, okay? tell me what happens. " he smiled before he got off.

Kihyun only sighed, focusing on his studies when Shownu images on his head keep on appearing which was honestly too much for him.

"this is honestly too much. " he seemed frustrated but he's just going through something, he's little by little falling for him which is not good.

_Kihyun this is not good, get your shit together._

\--  
The day finally came, Kihyun looked like he's paralyzed and his body stutters.  
He did exactly as Minhyuk and he thought he look pretty okay compare to the previous days.

**Kihyun: see ya soon!**

**Shownu: see ya.**

Kihyun was too anxious that he was already at the cafe an hour before the said time. He was sweaty so he kept on pulling tissues from his bag and quickly pats his hands from too much sweating.

It was unexpected because Shownu arrived after 30 minutes and Kihyun was surprised to see this. The man before him pulled a chair and sat in front of him which made him gulped.

"Hi, " Shownu slightly smiled at him and hand him over the handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know you'd be early. " he got worried.

Kihyun noticed that and he didn't want to make Shownu feel bad so he quickly comes up for a lame excuse.

"I-I had f-free time so I came early--haha it's all good. Thanks for being early. " said Kihyun who looked like his arms are heavy.

"Are you alright though? you seemed fine but I think you're sicked. " Shownu hovers his hand on Kihyun's neck to feel his temperature and Kihyun feels like he's about to explode soon.

"I-I'm okay! " he softly swats Shownu's hands away.

"anyway do you wanna eat somewhere else? I just bought a drink here and they mostly serve sweets so uh yeah--" Kihyun stood up, took his bag and walked next to Shownu.

They went to a Korean restaurant and Shownu honestly feel bad that Kihyun's paying.  
and when Kihyun's about to pay the bill--  
"let's split the bill, i ate a lot so I'm paying too. " Shownu quickly took money from his pocket and paid his part and Kihyun was shook.

Shownu, why are you doing this?

This is too much.

Kihyun's cheeks turn pink and he was honestly fluttered. It was unreal, Shownu is not real. He's a dream. A living dream and Kihyun knows it's all pretend like fantasies which are not close to being real at all.

"thank you. " said Kihyun in a shy tone and Shownu suddenly smiled.

"it's nothing. "

They were walking at the park and they both sat at the bench, looking at the sky.

Kihyun was trying to relax when he saw those two idiots, coming at their way, he pretended he didn't see them and so he quickly closed their distance and face Shownu.

"quickly, look at me. pretend you're kissing me--!! "Kihyun positioned his face tilting his head which is inches away from Shownu.

From Shownu's point of view he's mesmerize. Kihyun smelled really good and his eyes were very pretty. His lips were soft and it was tempting to kiss the boy.

Kihyun's cousins were getting closer and he was too worried that he inched closer and so as Shownu which made their lips pressed against each other and Kihyun's eyes widened. He didn't pull out neither Shownu and the timing was perfect.  
The two took a photo and it was beautiful like a K drama.

They both dashed out of the park.

Kihyun was the one who pulled out and was already dying from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have--" Kihyun was too embarrassed to even continue.

"it's fine, " Shownu sounded pretty cool, like he didn't mind at all.

Kihyun was relieved but at some point he wished Shownu was embarrassed too but he wasn't.  
He looked at him and saw a blush creeping up on Shownu's cheeks and this puts a smile on his face.

"you're cute. " Kihyun blurted out.

Shownu smiled, and Kihyun realized that he shouldn't have said that.

_Why did I--?_

Kihyun's eyes widened.

"it's fine, don't take it back. " said Shownu.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who look forward, I'll do better on the next chapter. Idk if it's gonna be the last chapter but most likely(?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun faces the music, his truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hi-- it's been a year already. Anyway, Idk if someone's still looking forward to this fic but yeah. I had some free time so I decided to update this because it honestly makes me feel guilty for leaving this fic without actually finishing it. I was supposed to finish it with this chapter but I might on chapter 7?

It was a few days already since Kihyun experienced a too-good-to-be-true sort of scenario and he can't but to feel all giddy like a girl who saw her crush.

 

He felt his heart beating crazy. His mind was stuck, thinking about that certain scene. There were a lot of things that are going on on his head and he thought if Shownu liked him back. Did he? He was the one who kissed him but Kihyun can't just keep on assuming things.

 

But a certain thought came across his mind.

 

_He's not your boyfriend, this is business. End this before it get's worse._

 

Yeah, that's right. That's probably for the best. Besides, it seemed like the two idiots totally fell for it. Kihyun has only been pretending to date Shownu for a month yet the two already fell for it. No suspicions and surprisingly the two weren't messaging him nor dropping by his flat to annoy him, which he misses, surprisingly.

 

 

Kihyun sighed, thinking about the decisions that he's about to make. He certainly needed a second opinion about this.

 

He fell asleep, with all those thoughts not leaving his head.

 

* * *

 

 

  
It was morning already, Kihyun was getting ready for school. He overslept a bit which was unusual but luckily he was quite fast so he wouldn't be late.

 

Minhyuk sat beside him, smiling.

 

  
"Good morning!" he waved at him.

 

"Good morning," answered Kihyun, smiling at the other but he looked tired.

 

"What's with that face? Did anything happen? Oh, and how was your date?" Minhyuk bombarded with questions, jumping happily like an excited kid.

 

"It was okay? and it's not a date--" Kihyun was quick to defend.

 

"Okay, so if it was okay then why do you look exhausted--" Minhyuk's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth agape.

 

"Don't tell me--" and before he could even finish.

 

"NO-- Minhyuk, what are you thinking?" Kihyun instantly got what Minhyuk was trying to say.

 

"Nothing happened, okay? We just kissed." his face glowed in a soft shade of red.

 

"OHHH--" the other was about to say something when Kihyun stopped him.

 

"Okay okay... YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T DATING BUT YOU GUYS KISSED???" Kihyun covered his face, embarrassed.

 

"We kissed because it was an accident--" he said in a low voice.

 

"Wait-- what? what happened?"

 

"Well, we were supposed to fake a kiss except that it became a real one." Kihyun took all the courage to utter those words in one sentence.

 

"DUDE THAT WAS SO CUTE." Minhyuk has gotten all giddy and excited, jumping again.

 

"Anyway, that's not the point-- Minhyuk.." Kihyun took a deep breath.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think... I'm falling for him." his voice faded a bit.

 

"Aren't you already though?" Minhyuk pretended to be shocked.

 

"Minhyuk--!!! I'm not, okay? at first, I thought it was just a stupid crush but the more that I spend time with him, the more that I'm falling for him. What should I do?" Kihyun looked like he was about to cry and Minhyuk has never seen his friend this problematic since his friend has never dated before.

 

"Oh my gosh, why don't you just terminate the deal or contract. Whatever that shit is." the other suggested.

 

"Minhyuk-- I was thinking of that, too but if I do that then I won't see him again." Kihyun looked so sad and he was so honest about his feelings which was kind of cute, Minhyuk thought.

 

"Kihyun, listen. If you end the deal then you can finally date him for real. Right??"

 

"Wait... holy crap, you're right??! how come I didn't think of that?" for a moment, Kihyun looked hopeful. He was finally smiling, at least that's what Minhyuk thought.

 

"But what if he doesn't like me?" his expression was worried again which made Minhyuk sigh.

 

"Idiot, of course, you need to take a risk. It's love! you never know if you don't do something about it." Minhyuk made a point but Kihyun realized that he doesn't know anything about love so this thought wouldn't cross his mind at all but now that his friend has mentioned it, he's willing to risk it.

 

"Pfft. Fine, I'll tell him. I'll do it, okay?" he sighed.

 

 

* * *

 

  
He got home pretty early today. There was no work which was a good thing. Kihyun wanted to lie down and take a rest but his mind doesn't want to cooperate.   
He, later on, found himself holding his phone, contemplating whether to message Shownu or not. It took him a minute, few minutes that turn into almost 30 minutes when he received a message.

 

 

**Shownu: Kihyun...**

 

 

_How come he texts me when I want him to-- is this some sort of magic?_

 

This was-- It was too vague... to figure out what he was about to say.

 

 

**Kihyun:** Shownu **...**

 

 

_WHAT. WHY DID I REPLY THAT--_

 

 

**Shownu: Can we meet?**

 

 

"Am I reading this right?" Kihyun asked, but the question was for him, of course, who would've answered that?

 

 

Three words yet it's already driving him crazy.

 

Kihyun quickly messaged his friend.

 

 

**Kihyun: MINHYUK**

 

**Kihyun: SHOWNU MESSAGED ME.**

 

**Kihyun: HE SAID HE WANTED TO SEE ME.**

 

**Kihyun: WHAT DO I DO.**

 

**Kihyun: HE DIDN'T TELL ME WHY AND I FEEL LIKE HE DOESN'T WANT TO SPILL THE DETAILS.**

 

 

  
**Minhyuk: WHAT**

 

**Minhyuk: KIHYUN THAT'S THE CHANCE. TELL HIM.**

 

**Minhyuk: IT'S NOW OR NEVER. TELL THE MAN.**

 

 

  
**Kihyun: IDK.**

 

**Kihyun: IM SCARED. SEND HELP.**

 

 

  
**Minhyuk: I'M HELPING YOU NOW TELL HIM.**

 

**Minhyuk: YOO KIHYUN-- FOR FUCK'S SAKE. DO IT--**

 

 

It took Kihyun a few more minutes to think about it when he received a message.

 

 

**Shownu: I'm sorry. You're probably busy. Maybe we can meet next time.**

 

 

Kihyun was quick to respond.

 

 

**Kihyun: NOO--**

 

**Kihyun: It's okay.**

 

**Kihyun: I'm good.**

 

**Kihyun: What time?**

  
**Shownu: Really? okay, same place at 12:00--** **would that be okay?**

 

**Kihyun: yes and sure! I'll see you then~**

 

  
Kihyun has never been so anxious for his whole life. He was meeting Shownu again.   
He really needs to get his shit together so that he won't mess this up.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was kinda lame omg. Again, no beta test for this one and that's all for now. I'm so sorry guys :(


End file.
